Ties of Blood
by NDKD
Summary: When Elsa's powers start getting out of control, she must embark on a journey to get to the only people who can help her. Set a quest, only to be captured, she is saved by the most unlikely of persons- a twin who she never knew. A twin with powers like her own, hair as white as the curse they share. And suddenly she is not so alone anymore...
1. Chapter 1

]

**AN (Authors notes): READ URGENTLY IF YOU WANT STORY TO MAKE SENSE!**

**Kristoff and Anna marry (it's been a few years). Olaf the snowman lives in the palace and Weselton is firmly set against Arrenelle. Anna, Elsa and Kristoff are secretly wanted there.**

**OK, now you've been updated. Yay. I guess the story would make sense if I hadn't said that . . . but who cares? So, anyway. Read on!**

**Chapter 1:**

Elsa's POV

Since Olaf was a sweet and hilarious snowman, created by her, Elsa felt a bit guilty when she sent him out highly offended and slightly hurt. Luckily, she wasn't as irritated as to let him melt (which she felt a strong urge to do) and renewed his snow cloud. But only just.

Olaf hadn't annoyed her, Anna and Kristoff had. (Obviously he hadn't. All the snowman wanted was for his miniature raincloud to restore him because it was summer.) Now that the couple were well aware of her now-kept-under-control ice powers, every night they would come to beg her to magic an ice rink or something like that. She was a queen, but she could never resist her little sister's pleadings. So she had stayed up all night, satisfying her sister with snow and now when Olaf came to her because only she could make him live in the heat of the summer, she took her irritation out on him. Elsa would have to tell Anna they both needed sleep.

Especially at this moment.

Like before, Elsa's powers were getting out of control. Not much, just a little bit. And she was getting restless, vanishing into her room every chance she could, letting loose blast of lethal ice everywhere. She didn't know how to stop it, and her anxiety only added to her not-working reign over her rebellious magic.

Outside her window, Elsa watched Sven the reindeer obediently trotting along next to her sibling and Kristoff. He was snorting every so often and munching a dry, raw carrot while Anna patted him with her free hand, the other one curled around Kristoff's arm. Watching them just made her sad – everyone had someone to be with and love while people were still a bit scared of her powers.

Her powers.

No-one would know what was happening except for the old, wise troll. However, he wouldn't come to her and since it was summer Elsa would have to travel to the trolls under the raging sun, sending its vast rays searing down onto the earth. It seemed the weather had timed itself to just when she needed to journey somewhere.

Of course, she could easily change the weather but right now, it seemed a bit risky to endanger the whole of Arrendelle with her out-of-control ice just so she could journey somewhere. Anyway, she didn't like to tamper with natural state of her country.

The thing was, she needed to tell Anna where she was going so, once again, her faithful sister wouldn't come running in pursuit of her when she disappeared.

"You are getting quite addicted to those legging things madam!" a plump servant told her brightly as she walked past. Actually, Elsa didn't _know _if she was a servant because she wasn't carrying anything around. "You do look beautiful, I assure you, but I liked you in those long, flowing gowns you used to wear!" The woman shook her head sadly. "But, alas, those days must be over for you, eh!"

"Uh, yes!" Elsa tried to sound positive. "I totally love these! Erm – ha, ha, ha!" Seriously, couldn't these people see there was something up with her?!

"I see you've influenced your sister as well!" the woman said while Elsa fake laughed. "Anyway, must hurry. See you later!" She gave the queen a fat wink and waddled off in all her glorious bulk. _I hope _don't _see you again! At least, until my powers are fixed. _She thought as she sighed and walked off in the direction of the exit.

In spite of her many gorgeous gowns hanging in her wardrobe, Elsa's attention had been drawn to skin-tight jeans and jeggings and things like that. Right now, she was wearing a pair of sleek, ebony leggings with denim shorts. She didn't really like them –they were too tight and squeezed her legs- but, surprisingly, she liked to keep in time with the outside world of fashion. The only thing she loved were the t-shirts, any colour and loose and you didn't need to take it off to go to the toilet. Right now, she was wearing a sky blue one.

"Hi Anna!" Elsa skipped next to Sven and fed him a carrot she had picked up on the way towards the couple and him. She gave him a cup of water, as well, knowing he must be parched. Sven took both gratefully and gave her a big, sloppy lick after to show his gratitude. Anna giggled.

"Hi! And . . . have you taken a shower?" Elsa looked at her quizzically. "Yes. Why?"

"Because we just went to see the dogs and Sven took an interest to a few dog's butts." Anna bit her lip to avoid herself bursting into laughter as did while they watched the news sink in. After a few moments, Elsa got it.

"Ew! Yuck! Argh, that is _disgusting_!" She furiously grabbed a tissue out of her back and vigorously rubbed her face with it while her sister and brother-in-law cracked up and fell about laughing. Even Sven gave a little snort of laughter though he had no idea what was going on.

Elsa stuck her tongue out at them. "You knew that would happen if I was nice to him." she told Kristoff accusingly. "Why didn't you tell me? Because you wanted to have a good laugh at me?"

"Spot on, sis!" Anna squealed in between laughs.

She allowed them a few moments of laughter before she turned serious. "I need to speak to you." She said. "It's about my powers. And Anna? I'm_going to do this. _So don't waste your breath." Now they were both looking at her. "I – my powers are getting out of control. I need to stop them. I don't know how, and I want to keep all this–this harmony going on between Arrendelle and me. The country has accepted me now. I want to keep it like that. Keep the respect between us. It's nice. Don't you think? That it's better than before?" Kristoff nodded but Anna was staring at the ground, a little frown starting on her pale face. She was starting to get what was happening.

Elsa's fingers started to freeze up a bit as she felt doubts of her plan, but pushed them away. "Well, I don't know what's happening. No-one knows what's happening. Except – except the trolls."

Anna's POV

While Kristoff frowned, trying to see again if he had it right, Anna threw herself at Elsa, unfortunately giving Sven something to carry as she did so.

"No!" Anna cried, throwing her arms around her sister. "No, Elsa. People will think bad things. They don't fully trust you yet. It will be like before, men coming to kill you because . . . oh I don't know! Maybe Weselton will hear about it and lead them on and – _oh._" Her sentence ended in a sad little sob and she buried her head in Sven's warm fur. "I'm just trying to make up for the time lost when we were kids. What if something goes horribly _wrong_!" Elsa's face darkened visibly at the mention of those pain-filled years and sighed.

Kristoff sighed too and she felt him lay a gentle hand on her shoulder. "Come on Anna. We'll talk this over. It isn't _that _bad. Elsa's going to travel to the troll's place and back and everything will be fine. Just calm down. You're overreacting."

Feeling a bit cross that Kristoff didn't care, Anna stood up. "Excuse me." She told her husband and sister sharply and strode off in direction of her room.

Then she collapsed weeping.

Actually, she collapsed weeping on her bed in her room when she got there.

The crying lasted for about two minutes before she sat up. Kristoff was right. She was overreacting - big time. It was just the thought of loosing Elsa again which wrenched her still-vulnerable heart. True, she was married and still had someone to hang onto but over the years Anna had reinforced the bond between her and her sister and now they were as close as before. What if Elsa was lost or died? Could she bear it?

The answer was, no.

So what if she helped Elsa? If she gave her sibling a time to go to the trolls, get her magic sorted, and come back? And if she wasn't back by the time, Anna could go looking for her. A slight smile spread across her face. OK. That was the plan then. If Elsa didn't agree, there would be problems.

The problems idea was what had caused the grin on Anna's face, but it was completely shunted out of her mind when her plan was agreed to.

"Fine." her sister had told her wearily. "A month. But there is a _lot _of space between us and that clearing, you do know that."

"Yep! Just take the fastest horse." Was all Anna would say back, although a deep mixture of doubt and nervousness hung inside her, refusing to leave. She had a very bad feeling about this. But since Elsa had begun to wear her gloves again (ever since she had taken control over her magic Elsa had stopped wearing them) and constantly had a worried expression on her face, Anna knew it was the right thing to do.

OK, so that sounded a bit soppy but it was true. And that thought was reinforced when Anna was called down for dinner.

Kristoff caught up with her on the landing as she made her way to the Great Dining Hall. (Yes, great. It was huge.) "Alright now?" he asked her. She nodded. "But you know our deal."

"Yes. Of course. And – and sorry. For siding with Elsa." At that, she smirked.

"Hmm. I guess, apology accepted." Kristoff laughed and swatted her playfully. "Good." Then he caught her arm and they made their way to the Great Dining Hall. Together. Laughing and talking. Did she really need Elsa if she was married? Yes. But, now, not as much. The gates were open, she had a husband, lived with a sweet snowman and pretty much owned Sven. Her very own reindeer! However, Elsa topped everything off. Made everything twice as good and not just a few people. It would be devastating if her sister were gone.

. . .

Her sister was about to be gone.

_So? It won't be for long. _She tried to convince herself, and pushed the matter to the back of her mind.

The food arrived. As usual, Kristoff gorged himself on the luscious food – he still wasn't used to the delectable cooking. Anna tried to show how much she loved grub - well-done roast beef in soft mash drizzled with a layer of thick gravy, delicious! - but all the time she was watching Elsa.

Her sister was picking at her dinner even though it was her favourite food like Anna. Her face was pale, fists clenched. Pink lips had turned into a soft peach, and she had a constant frown. Finally, Anna couldn't bear it.

"Elsa." She whispered in a hushed voice. "Elsa, what's wrong? Is it your powers?" The queen glanced at the princess and just said, "After dinner. M-my room." Then for the rest of the meal she clenched her teeth and tried to only freeze her fingers instead of everything in sight. Her restraining state affected Anna too, and both of them spent the whole meal picking at their food.

As soon as their plates were taken away, the two females raced upstairs.

"Missing dessert, ladies?" a cook making his way to the kitchen asked. "It's real nice. Have some, won'cha?" Elsa painfully glanced at her sister, clearly sending the message that she couldn't conceal the cold magic for much longer. Anna sighed then turned to the cook. "Could we have some later please?" she asked politely. "I bet it's as nice as the main course!"

"Agreed!" the cook smiled cheerfully to which they the two sisters ran to Elsa's room. As they arrived there, Elsa spun round to face her sibling. "Please," she said. "Just – give me a second, OK?" and disappeared behind the door.

A sound of smashing and thuds burst out of the room along with some kind of weird, relieved sound mixing between a roar and a scream. When it finished, a rather ruffled looking Elsa opened the door.

"Sorry." She said sheepishly. "And my room's never this messy. The cleaners come straight away if they so much see a speck of dust in my room." They both laughed.

"Anyway. What did you want to say?" Elsa asked. Anna opened her mouth to speak until she realised she didn't _want _to say anything. The only thing that came to her mind was 'are you OK?' which sounded small and stupid. But the intent look on Elsa's face forced her to speak.

"Are you alright?" she blurted, and then blushed at her sister's raised eyebrows. "I mean – um – you were, uh, looking – looking bad back there?" It sounded pathetic and she stared at the ground, wishing she could turn invisible. Where was the trapdoor when you needed it?

"Yes, I'm OK thanks." Elsa said making Anna want to run away more than ever. But, hey, they were sisters right? _So? Doesn't change anything. _She thought.

"Um . . . good." And she fled.

However, they would be parted soon which gave plenty of time for the memory to recede. Was that a good thing, though?

**So . . . like it? And if you review it please could you give me a few tips on my writing, although a few compliments wouldn't hurt.**

**_Hint, hint._**

**OK, now I don't know what to say. I'll try to review quickly. Review time now!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hopefully, this is what you call updating quickly. Is it? Good. Bad. Whatever. If it is slowly, well, let's just say I hate homework as well.**

**I don't know what to right now except . . . R+R! (And enjoy. And comment. And compliment. Which is basically review but oh well.)**

**Chapter 1:**

Anna's POV:

Once the preparations had finished for Elsa's journey, Anna was a bit startled. All Elsa was taking on her journey was a backpack and a little bag. Why was she confused? Because it had taken _three whole days_ to pack them. She could do that in about ten minutes! All the servants had probably overestimated what the Arrendelle ruler needed for a journey. Honestly! Maybe there had been a bit of a struggle when Elsa decided she wanted just a small pillow, not two huge, stuffed ones made especially for travelling.

And when she only wanted a few packs of food.

And when she only took a few blankets, not three, heavy duvets.

And when she didn't want to take Teddy.

Anna couldn't help giggle at those thoughts. But really, why had it taken so long. She confided in Kristoff as they went to put Sven in the horse stables.

"Do you think it's to do with her powers? Getting out of control so no servants want to go near her?" she pondered as Kristoff leant across the stable door to give Sven a last pat. "Actually, maybe not. No-one's left. So what could it be?" She looked expectantly at him. He stared back. "What?"

"I said – were you even listening?"

"Weellll . . ." he slowly dragged his words out. "Maybe." Anna groaned. "I knew it was a mistake marrying you." At that he put on a hurt expression and she felt bad for a moment until she realised he was faking and laughed.

"Fine. I take it back. But still, this is important."

"What is wrong, madam?" He put on a fake, posh accent. She allowed the corner of her mouth to twitch slightly, then sighed. "Really. This is important." He sighed then, but became serious, his expression neutral.

"You said that. But, yes, really. What's the matter?" Anna glanced around, checking for spies, and then wondered why she did that. Probably because the country might turn against Elsa again if they heard about her out-of-control powers.

"It's about how long it took for the preparations." She leaned forwards, speaking in an urgent voice, and poured out her worries into Kristoff. When she had finished she looked up at him again in the same hopeful way. "What do you think?"

Kristoff blinked slowly. "Are you – are you worrying about how long it took to _prepare_ for your sister's journey?" Anna could hear the disbelief in his tone and quickly backtracked, thinking of ways to convince him onto her side immediately.

"Yes but-"

"No, Anna." Suddenly a hint of steel came into Kristoff's tone. Anna frowned as his gentle hazel eyes bore into hers.

" You've got to stop being suspicious of things and mind your own business. Elsa is leaving because of her powers. That's all we need to know. Anything else is not our concern. Or your concern. Or anyone who isn't involved, for that matter. Just think about your own problems. Just because you're related to Elsa, it doesn't mean her worries are your worries. Just because you're a princess, it doesn't mean you can do whatever you want."

He took a breath as if to carry on but she took a step back, separating both of them, her voice trembling with hurt and anger.

"Fine, if that's what you think. Fine! But let me tell you something, Kristoff Jborgman. _You _stay out of _my _business. Keep away from me. Don't talk to me. Me and you – separate!" she watched in satisfaction as Kristoff's eyes widened in horror. "N-no! I didn't mean it like that!" he tried to say.

"Just because were married, it doesn't mean my worries are your worries." And with that she spun around and walked off until she came to a path which curved into the woods, behind a large tree. She turned into that, and then slumped heavily onto the ground, leaning against the trunk of tree.

How had everything gone so wrong? Why had Kristoff suddenly turned against her? Or maybe he hadn't. He might be right. Why was she worrying about such a simple thing like that which wasn't even to do with her? She should go back and apologise to Kristoff. She hadn't meant what she had said, and since they were married they _were_ joined together. However, her pride kept her in the same place.

_The damage is done. _She thought to herself. _You've insulted him. He hates you. _But they were still together . . . right?

In the end she made up her mind to go and apologise to him. When she turned back to the stables, though, he was gone. She was too late.

Anna's spirits fell. Her courage fell with it as well and she felt like collapsing right there and then, until a loud snort came from inside the stables. She hesitated, then realised it was a reindeer snort, very familiar. She turned around and flung her arms around Sven's furry neck.

When she let go of him, she fished around in her bag for a carrot and then handed it out to him.

"Here you go. You're the only friend I've got left, after Elsa leaves. You might hate me because of me and Kristoff arguing, but I'll always like you. Do you want me to be your friend?" she said it sadly as she realised no-one liked her. They were friendly with her, yes, but they didn't genuinely like her.

Sven looked at her for a moment (and Anna realised with a pang that they were the same warm, brown eyes as Kristoff's) then offered her a saliva-covered carrot to declare the bond cemented. Anna smiled, took it, and pretended to bite it.

"Thanks, Sven."

Elsa's POV

White hands curled into tight fists, Elsa shook uncontrollably. The pain, the red ice, the sheer terror of it set a line of sweat on her forehead as she desperately tried to conceal the magic. Her discarded gloves lay somewhere on the floor, covered in a layer of ice after her latest attack on the room with scarlet snow. Even though she thought she had relieved herself, the ice still turned around inside her stomach, smashing and stabbing.

It hurt. It hurt so bad. And she had no-one to protect her, to look after her. She had no mother and father.

Maybe she would die, reunite herself with them . . .

Or not. Because there was Anna took think of. Then there was Kristoff. And the rest of the palace. And, of course, the whole of Arrendelle. Her kingdom. Her country. Too much responsibility. Way too much. It might be better if she went off and left Arrendelle in charge of Anna, with someone to support her. With Anna, who was always happy and friends with everyone. Would it be better?

But then again, no. Although her sister was a normal person, Elsa was the queen. She had been chosen by her parents to rule, and so she would.

Slowly, Elsa stood up. She shot a few icicles to keep her going for a few minutes. Somehow, the pain stopped. Except it stopped suddenly with a jolt, and she squeezed her eyes shut as she doubled over, grimacing. She felt good now.. Powerful. She was the queen, and she would overcome her fears.

After a few moments she found her gloves. Pulling them on, she began to walk to the door.

"Why hello Your Most Royal Highness Queen Glorious Elsa! Still wearing those jeans?" Elsa smiled a bit. At least there was one person who hadn't changed. Her childhood maid.

"Yep." Elsa said. "I'll soon be gone, won't I? Better show off my looks to those handsome guys out there while I can!" They both laughed. "And I told you that my name is Elsa. I call you Marion. I don't call you 'Your Most Royal' . . . I don't even know!" Marion chuckled.

"Yes, of course. Your Most Royal Highness Queen Glorious Elsa!" and she ran off. But 'Your Most Royal Highness Queen Glorious Elsa' was frowning. If Marion had brought her up, wouldn't she know everything about her?

"Wait! Marion! Come back." Now it was her maid who was frowning, turning around and making her way towards her.

"What is it, pet?"

"I need to ask you something."

"Go ahead."

Elsa got straight to the point. "Why have I got powers? Where do they come from?" The effect on her face was immediate. Her face darkened, serious and hard.

"Ah, I don't think I should tell you that, pet. It's bad, so bad. No, no I can't . . ."

"Please! It's my powers."

"Hmm, yes, you have a point there, dear. Yes, pet, OK. I'll say what I can." And then she began.

"When he was your age, being a prince, your father went to a very posh school for royals and things like that. Earls, young dukes, all those people. But what your grandpapa din't know, it was a school for special kids, for freaks and weird cases." She paused, and Elsa quickly jumped in.

"Like me? Did I go there? With Anna?" Marion shook her head.

"No, no 'course not. You didn't go to school. Anyway, that school? Shut down. Gone. You would'a never gone there anyway, your father hated that school. So should you."

"Why?"

"I'm getting to it, OK!

"So anyway, this kid you cursed anyone he touched went there. He was really hated there, teased loads by the other kids, mostly your dad." At that, Elsa's eyes widened in pity and anger. Marion didn't notice, to wrapped up in her story.

"So this kid could just curse 'em all and make 'em leave him alone. But he didn't. He was good kid, soft hearted ad hated his powers. But he was starting to get frustrated, especially with your dad and his lot. He was beginning to lose control.

"Then one day, he couldn't take it any longer. He warned 'em. They didn't go. He told 'em, said he didn't want to hurt 'em. They ignored him. And-"

"And he lashed out, caught my dad, cursed me." Marion nodded. "But I can't tell you anymore pet. It-no. I can't tell you. Goodbye, dear." She turned around.

Elsa stood there for a moment. Then she realised she hadn't heard the whole story.

"Wait! Please! Why can't you tell me?" she began to rush ahead but her maid had already vanished round the corner, out of sight. Out of reach. The truth trickled slowly like water out of reach and sank into the carpet.

Spirits down, Elsa turned back to her room. She found it spotless, clear of ice. That was a relief.

Her hands unluckily began to freeze up just as she spotted a bright yellow note lying on her dry, white pillow. She ran up to it and read it before the pain started. It said:

**_We cleaned up so we could pack but we didn't know what books you wanted. Please pick them and put them in the bag._**

**_Your sincerely,_**

**_Your faithful maids._**

Elsa groaned. Just what she needed at this time. Anyway, she didn't _want _anything else. The preparations had taken too long due to her periods of time seemingly destroying her room. Already she had packed too much for just travelling.

She picked up the large, over-sized bag they had left her and scanned her bookshelf.

No books interested her. She was about to send a new wave ice around when she found an old book lying at the depths of her bottom shelf. It looked completely new, not dusty and cell taped as it acient volumes should do. The only way she knew it was old because it said the year she was born in on the spine.

The year _she _was born in. It must be about her!

Quickly flipping open the book, Elsa recognised her mother's handwriting and a wave of grief briefly overtook her. But the stopped it, curiosity pushing down all the urge to set her powers free. Then she began to read aloud the diary entry (yes, it had turned out to be a diary).

"My daughter, Elsa, is so beautiful! After a few months of her life I decided to start a diary-and here it is!

"As I said, Elsa is beautiful. She has the loveliest shade of creamy brown hair, browner than the brownest chocolate and smoother than the smoothest rock face. I'm so glad I'm her mother. She's just so gorgeous! I'm expecting another baby next year. If she's a girl I'll call her Anna, if she's a boy I'll call him . . . I don't actually know! I'm hoping the baby's a girl – I just _love _the name Anna!

"I also want it to be a girl so she might turn out like Elsa. I can show off my two stunning babies to everyone!

"However, Elsa is beginning to get white streaks in her hair. Although it is the most beautiful shade of ivory, I'm a bit worried. Hopefully it will stop. It couldn't be my husband's curse . . . could it?

"Anyway, although Elsa is lovely, her tantrums aren't lovely. One of them is being thrown right now. I'd better dash!"

Elsa stopped reading at the end of that entry. So her hair used to be brown! And from her mother's loving compliments, she seemed to be radiant in her eyes. And so the curse had been to turn her hair white and most likely receive her powers! She'd better pack the diary.

She stuffed the book in her backpack and stood up. It was time to tell Anna her findings.

Anna's POV

Apparently Elsa had been looking for her, but all Anna had wanted to do was be alone, occasionally with Sven. Since her sister was going tomorrow, they could just meet and update each other then. She didn't really want to tell Elsa about her argument with Kristoff, but if Elsa told her about whatever she wanted to say, Anna would have to tell her. It was only fair.

Unfortunately, her plans went wrong.

As they do.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"I'm going today." Anna heard in her ear as she was feeding Sven. She spun round to face Elsa who was wearing her blue travelling cloak with the same modern dressing she now wore.

"Oh." Anna said stupidly. "I mean – weren't you going tomorrow? How can you tell me what you wanted to-" At the hurt expression on her sister's face, Anna immediately stopped.

"You knew I wanted to talk to you? And _avoided _me? I thought you didn't want me to go!"

"I don't! I just . . ."

"You just wanted to be away from me." Elsa swept away from her. "I'm sorry, Anna. I thought we could spend time with each other before I went."

"No!" Anna caught her sleeve. "I – I had an argument with Kristoff. It's not anything bad, I just wanted some time alone. Please Elsa." To her relief, her sister's face cleared.

"Alright. But you didn't even want _me _aeound?" Elsa gave her a disbelieving look and turned back around. This time, there was no stopping her and Anna knew it. She still wanted one last word with her sister though, in case this was the last time they saw each other.

"Elsa . . . Bye. Your my only sister and faithful friend. I love you." Elsa gave her a half-hearted, small smile. "Bye." And then she disappeared into the trees.

**Anyway . . . OMG THIS IS SO SCARY! THERE IS A BEE INFRONT OF ME!**

**Sorry. I have serious beephobia. I don't actually know why. Probably because I've never got stung by a bee. Actually people are usually scared of bees if they _do _get stung. Actually I don't know. But anyway, I think it would really hurt and that's what matters.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for all the reviews, guys. :)**

**This chapter- can I introduce- Jack Frost! (-a short entree.) And Merida. This story is now strictly AU as it diverges from Brave canon (Merida is younger than in the film), so keep that in mind.**

**Chapter3:**

Anna's POV

Anna winced as the emerald hairbrush wrenched itself out of her hair, taking a few strands with it. She was standing and grimacing in her room (which she had been doing for a long time) as her maid made her up for the day, chatting happily. Although she had known Anna all the princess' life, she didn't seem to realise Anna did feel _pain._ Anna bitterly thought of the days ahead, of how her maid could be so happy and her life was a mess of broken heart and loss, hopes up just to be pushed down again. She was so deep in her thoughts she didn't notice her maid asking her a question.

"Hm, honey? What is it? I've known you all your little life, you do know."

"What?" Anna snapped back into the present. "I mean-sorry I didn't hear that." She watched the older woman sigh good-naturedly. "I said, something's troubling you. You're not usually this quiet. I know something's wrong, hon. Is it Queen Elsa?"

"Um. Yeah. I guess."

"It is, isn't it."

"Yep." Anna wondered why anyone even cared.

"Well, she's going to gone for quite a long time, sweetie. You'd better make up your mind – go after her or make up with Prince Kristoff. You need someone who isn't the queen, sugar." Anna frowned. How did anyone but Elsa (and obviously Kristoff) know that they'd had an argument?

"How did you know that? I-"

Her maid winked. "I've known you all your life, hon. Get over it." She smiled at her. Anna smiled back, but half-heartedly.

"OK, but . . ." she struggled for the right words. "I don't know what to say! What should I do, just, well I don't know!" she looked desperately at her maid. "I don't know what to do! We've only been married for about, uh, six months? I don't know him." And then she saw the other woman's disbelieving look. "Well. Not much."

"Just go up to him and say sorry. Simple." Her maid told her gently. "OK?" Anna groaned, but then nodded. "OK." And then muttered, "Easier said than done." as she walked out the door.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Like she thought, Kristoff was looking after Sven in the stables. Probably because Anna spent most of her time with him so Kristoff could only see the reindeer when she was gone. Anna wished she didn't have to make the first move to rebuild their bond.

She was just in time and caught Kristoff just giving Sven his last goodbyes. She ran up to him until she heard the way he was talking – distressed and fast. For a moment she hovered behind him, the ducked behind a tree, listening carefully.

" . . . so she's going to take long and I'm worried for her – and Anna – but I don't want to tell her because she might get upset and anyway, were not really on speaking terms . . ."

Anna stood (or more sat) in shock as she listened to him talking. She wanted him to go on but Sven butted him angrily with his horns.

"Hey, buddy! Those horns are sharp!" But the reindeer stamped his hoof, tossing his head, unsatisfied. "Look, I've been trying to make it up to her – and you know that – but she's avoiding me! It's _not my fault._ Sven!" and just as he dodged a savage kick from his pet, Anna stepped out.

"Well, Kristoff. Here I am. Sorry. Now you apologise to me and then tell me what you were talking about." She winced a bit at her words, then, because they were cold and sharp, not the soft speech she had planned. She was just so surprised that everything had gone from her mind.

Kristoff looked startled. "Uh, sorry? And I can't tell you what I was talking about."

"Yes, you can. Tell me now."

"You'll get-"

"Do you want to do this the hard way or the easy way?" (She didn't actually know what the hard way was but oh well.)

"Uh, hard way?" and she hesitated, her mind racing furiously for an answer until he smirked, that cute little smirk she had come to love. "Joking. I know you don't have a hard way but," he sighed. "I guess I'll have to tell you. Even though it's not your business." And then he smirked again when she frowned, making her smile a bit.

"Well, Pabbie," (the grandfather magical troll thing) "has gone on a – a journey. He's left the trolls. He didn't have anything to do so he went to the neighbouring country. And-." He broke off, looking uneasy.

"And?"

"And," –_sigh- _"The journey there is really dangerous – bandits, thieves, murderers, ditches dug especially to trap people. And-."

"_What_?"

"And. Elsa – Elsa doesn't know. She'll just go straight to where Pabbie is."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Anna's mind raced furiously. Elsa was going to be gone for longer. She would go out of her reach. And the dangers. Of course, Elsa had her ice powers, but they were getting out of control, weren't they? Could she manage to control them and make her way to Pabbie?

On the other hand, the queen might come back. If the trolls told Elsa that, she would probably go straight back to the palace. She would know it would take longer and worry Anna if she went in search of Pabbie. She would come back with the news and they would sort something out. Right?

Not right. Maybe. Hopefully not. Hopefully she was right.

"So, what do you think?" Kristoff looked uneasily at her. She looked back at him, trying to look confident and careless.

"I think she might come back." She told him.

"Really?"

"Yes. Maybe. Look, I don't _know_! If she-" and then Anna paused. Kristoff looked at her sympathetically and opened her mouth to say something, but she broke in.

"No. Wait. I've got it." She paused again, thinking hard. "Yes, I've got it. In two weeks time, if she hasn't come back then I'll go after her. I'll stop her from going." She looked up at Kristoff. "Won't I?" He sighed. "I don't know, Anna. I don't know."

Elsa's POV

Elsa, for once, was alone and she loved it.

The country air seemed to sooth the pain, to let her regain control over her powers. Every so often she would lose the power over it and the red icicles would come shooting out, but it didn't matter. She would let more ice let loose, spraying out a cascade of colourful water; blues and turquoises and navy blues and violets and purples and lilacs. Even the scarlet was welcome. After all, it didn't matter now. No-one knew who she was. She was practically invisible.

Maybe she should stay here. She could tell Anna, and no matter how sorrowful and pleading her sister was, she would stay here. Not only did it sooth her powers, but it was beautiful. Everyone was friendly and there ws so much natural greenery! Not the planted forest back at home, but natural, lush grass. Sweet smelling,bright flowers. This was truly where she belonged.

So she would stay here? Yes. That was a good idea. She should still go to Pabbie in case her powers got restless again but for now it was nice here.

However, it she didn't think she could bear the temperature.

Elsa loved the cold. Of course she did. She was a snow queen. But the heat . . . not so good. Summer was cruel, searing rays of burning heat soaring out from the sky. It seemed like there were special rays, just for her, crude and even more boiling than anything else from the sun. So, although peals of laughter from ecstatic children and endless chattering from relaxed women was all around her, she would put her head down and trudge on until she came to the shade of a tree where she could set free her magic in the privacy from the sun and other people.

When autumn came back and the string of freezing seasons came, this would be her heaven.

Jack Frost's POV

White.

Just white. Just endless colour all around, no shading, just white. Not ivory, not cream, just white.

Just white.

Sometimes he would play around in it, diving through the gaps of white and laughing endlessly when he smashed into the white marble. He didn't know why he laughed. He didn't know what laughing was. He just knew that it was just white.

Just white.

No feelings came through him. He didn't know how to feel. He didn't know what to feel, and more importantly _what _it was to feel. Nothing made sense to him. Just the white.

Just white.

That was what he taught himself when he woke up. When the white swan into his eyes, blinding him for a moment until the white calmed down until he could see again. Well. The only thing he could see was white. Always white.

Just white.

When he got bored of the white and turning endless somersaults and backflips, he would lie down and close his eyes. He thought he closed his eyes. He didn't know. All he knew when he lay down was the girl, the girl who had creamy brown hair and a lovely laugh and they used to play together when they were little and she would teach him to skip and he would teach her to catch a ball and then they would go back inside and they would both sigh with relief and flop down on the sofa because they both liked winter more than summer and couldn't wait till theycould go outside and build a snowman.

Just white.

Merida's POV

Merida was a princess but she had hated the posh school she had been sent to for all those important people. It was an only girl's school and all the girls who were people like young duchesses or daughters of earls mocked Merida and her love of archery and all those wild things she loved. They jeered at her, saying she was a boy with long hair and pretending to be disgusted that there was a boy in their school. When teachers were there they would secretly pinch her and she would go wild and spring at them in her temper. She would get in deep trouble.

When teachers weren't around they would circle her, taunting her and grabbing her bag to throw around. She couldn't beat so many of them so she would just have to run around helpless until they got bored of the bag and threw it on the roof. Then she would have to get it after school because they would close in, pulling her hair, punching, until she was backed up against a wall. No matter how hard she tried there was too many of them and they would just punch her and give her sneaky chinese burns until she cried, bitterly.

Soon Merida couldn't take it any longer. She told her parents she wanted to move. Seeing the desperate state she was in, they moved her without hesitation to a normal state school.

But it was no better there.

Merida was clever, so clever that she got moved up a year. No-one liked her there, though. They didn't bully her, just ignored her. They already had the smart person of their class. They often directed their worst dares to her. In that class no-one really felt they genuinely hated each other but she seemed to be the person who had to get the worst dares.

One day, the worst dare came.

"Bet you ain't got the guts to run away from school, red'ead." Rosie spoke with all her t's and h's left out and was a proper 'Londoner'.

Merida had just completed her latest dare 'as a late birthday present' Rosie and her gang called it because Merida had turned ten a week ago. She had just walked across a tricky obstacle course on the school roof (and thankfully didn't get caught) and was shaking all over when she came back down. It hadn't taken long for Rosie to think up something else, and now Merida turned pale.

"Everyone in dis class 'as done it. Ain't it, girls?" Rosie's gang nodded. "You run away from school for an hour and go real far. Make sure no-one sees you. You come back 'ere with no-one turnin' you in, your par' of us. No more dares for you, red'ead. You been wonderin' why we target you, eh? Well, now you've got your answer. One hour, no more no less. Then no more red'ead ge'in' excluded from us. 'K, red'ead?"

Slowly, Merida nodded. If everyone else had done it, she could. No more dares. No more her being excluded from important things. Maybe Rosie would stop calling her 'red'ead' and call her 'Merida' instead. But she would get in trouble.

Deep, deep trouble.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_"I'll get in trouble though!"_

_"Trouble? Hear that, girls! She's scared of ge'in' in trouble!"_

_"I-I'm not!"_

_"Then you do it, red'ead. 'K?"_

_"Yeah."_

_"Good girl. Now, no packing. Take this sandwich . . . Yes, red'ead. I stole it. Ya do dat stuff when you're accepted, red'ead. Anyway, take dis, an you'll be fine. 'K?"_

_"Yeah."_

_"Good girl. Go on then. I'm timin' ya."_

Miserable, Merida sat in the street a few blocks away from the school. She slowly munched on her solitary sandwich, replaying their conversation. Rosie's beady eyes seemed to be still watching her, glinting evilly as she slowly tapped her watch.

Tick tock. One hour. Tick tock. She was a fool. Tick tock. Would this ever end. Tick tock. Why did she agree. Tick tock. What a horrible school. Tick tock. How did she know to go back. Tick tock. She was in trouble. Tick tock. The sun was beginning to set. Tick tock. Autumn was here. Tick tock. It was cold. Tick tock. Shiver shiver. Tick tock. How horrible were clocks. Tick tock.

Tick tock.

She thought she was lost.

**And that is the end of chapter three!**

**BTW Arrendelle is set on the English Channel but no-one can see it because it's magical. Also Arrendelle is very close to London if you walk so if someone was shown where it was by an Arrendellic (I mean someone from Arrendelle I just made that up) person they could see it and because it's magic it's easy to get there from Australia even. I'm kind of saying Arrendelle is everywhere because you can get to it as easily as you would walk one hundred metres.**


End file.
